


My Bloody Valentine

by Utena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten by a vampire, Malik returns to Domino City bent on claiming Anzu as his and he will do anything to gain her....and he wants every bit of her he can claim--her body and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from a one hour challenge. 
> 
> One Hour Challenges:  
> #49 Scene: One of your 'Couple' are bitten by a vampire, give into their dark   
> nature and attempts to seduce the other of the 'couple'.  
> #39 Sentence: "You're MINE. And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us"
> 
> It is also a bit old. I think I wrote it back in 2006 so I have not had a chance to glance over it for grammar mistakes yet. I shall do this hopefully soon in the near future. :)

Moving down the darkened alley, his mind only screamed for one thing: Blood, the sweet nectar of life. He would do anything to have it to stay alive. He had never been like this a few days ago. In fact, he had been on the verge of returning to "normal", that is if what you wanted to call it. However, nothing in Malik Ishtar's life had been normal. From the earliest set of childhood, he had been plagued with madness upon requiring the Millennium Rod. Even worse he had a yami created from these unleashed emotions...emotions that had never really gone away nor had the yami.   
  
Marik was still there in the back of his mind. He could hear him stir, breathing to life within him. He should have been gone...done in by the duel between himself and Yami Yugi, but that was far from the case. Marik had only fooled the others and bidded his time once more to awaken. Malik had never thought it would come about this way.   
  
Malik braced himself against the cold brick wall. The entire thing had happened so suddenly shortly after the defeat he had suffered at Battle City. The world had blurred around him and time seemed to speed up before his very eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened shortly afterwards. He only knew that he had been dragged back to Egypt with his sister and Raschid. He wasn't even sure if he had protested once. The only thing had been that he could remember was the beautiful woman he had met shortly upon their return. Her ethereal beauty hid the darkness behind its mask. He had been so caught up in her as he had been caught up in the Pharaoh's beautiful young cheerleader---  
  
Anzu.  
  
She had been his downfall in Battle City even if she had never been aware of it. He had wanted her then as he had wanted her now. Even the beauty whom had drawn him into this dark web had been nothing but a source to unleash his true hidden nature--Marik. Now he would have her, the Pharaoh be damned if he tried to stop him.  
  
 _'Let loose...'_ , the voice hissed impatiently in his mind.  _'Free me...need blood...need her...'_  
  
"N-no!" Malik cried out sliding down the damp wall. He couldn't let Marik loose yet. There was no telling what his yami would do. He had already been reawakened and try to fight him as he could was becoming impossible. Malik was strong but Marik was far more powerful now that he had darkness of a vampire's blood flowing through his soul.   
  
 _'You will never find her, you know,'_  the voice persisted quietly. This was not normal for Marik, Malik realized. His yami was up to something, but what?  _'I can do it...her scent...her soul calls to me... **us**...'_  
  
What choice did he have on the matter? None really. Marik was not going to give up even if he had to force his way into control. He would squelch Malik all together to gain what he wanted and dammit he wanted her just as much as Marik did. He wanted her body and soul.  
  
Malik sighed, closing his eyes as he gave complete control now to Marik. The yami revelled in his newfound freedom once more. Opening his eyes, they were a darker, richer lavender than Malik's pale onces. Filled with the need for bloodlust, they swept over the darkened alleyway. He could smell the scent of humans in the air causing a dark smile to tug on the corners of his mouth. It was time to feed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu sighed sadly, sinking down onto her bed. Try as hard as she could, she couldn't get Malik out of her mind. The last image of him still remained imprinted in her memories and often she sought it out. He had not been bad as the others had precieved him. Of course, he had been the cause of most of their problems from the brainwashing to the duel set between Yugi and Jonouchi, but there had been something about him that drew her. Though he had set her under those heavy crates, she knew he would never have allowed them to fall upon her. It didn't matter whether he hated Yami Yugi or not.   
  
"I need to stop thinking of him," she whispered annoyed with herself that he still remained heavily in her thoughts. "He is gone from life and I should be happy."  
  
 _So why does my heart ache so?_ , she wondered. She knew she couldn't answer it nor would there be anyone within distance to. She couldn't very well confind to her best friends. They would consider her mad and blame the brainwashing entirely upon her feelings. Was that truly what had stirred these feelings in the first place?  
  
Anzu rubbed her aching temple. She didn't want to consider this any further. It had plagued her for far too long and it was causing her to lose sleep over it. No one, not even Yami himself, was worth losing such needed sleep over.  
  
"Damn you, Malik," she growled tossing the pillow over her head to shut out the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning back against the wooden chair, Anzu's blue eyes swept across the faces of her companions. Each of them obvious to her observation. They were different now. All of them. They had all changed since their return from Battle City. They were now more confident in themselves and the group had unseemingly drawn closer together since then. It was still hard to believe that even Kaiba Seto now joined their ranks far more often than Anzu thought possible. His grunge against Yugi had unseemingly faded and those dark sapphire blue eyes had even grown a shade lighter in color.  
  
Of course, Anzu was not complaining about this. In fact, she found Seto rather charming now. He didn't glare at her anymore and his words were far politer. Maybe it was because of Mokuba that had completely changed him or even something far more, Anzu didn't know. Whatever it had been, she was thankful for it.  
  
"Mutt, I suggest you stop talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting," Seto replied in a deadly calm voice shaking Anzu out of her reverie. If she had not done it any sooner, she would have missed the teasing note in his voice.  
  
"Why you--!" Jonouchi growled jumping to his feet and prepared to lunge towards the young CEO but Mai quickly intervened and pulled her boyfriend back down to the bench.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she stated softly but her words were laced with hidden meaning. Never once did she look up. Instead, her violet eyes were trained firmly upon the salad in front of her as her fork swirled around the lettuce and tomatoes.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Jonouchi whimpered.  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Honda were snickering on the other side of the table. It was still hard to believe that their Jon had been whipped by a woman! It was the end of the world and there would be no saving him now. Silently they bid his male ego goodbye before returning to the conversation once more at the table.  
  
"Anzu, do you still want to go out tonight?" Shizuka asked turning her head to look at the burnette beside her.   
  
"Sure, why not," Anzu answered allowing the corners of her mouth to curl up in a smile. They had been planning this for days now. A night out just the three of them. No boys. No worries. Nothing. "Besides, I think Mai needs a small break from Jon."  
  
Both girls looked at each other for a moment and giggled as if sharing some sort of secret between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the sun slowly faded over the horizon, Malik found himself staring out the window of his room. She was out there, he could sense her...taste her. Even if she was not aware of it, she was calling to him and he was not one to deny such a delicatable calling. He would go willingly and claim what had always been his for so long.  
  
He had never really knew it until now but she had been the other half to him. The very part of his soul that was missing and he would do anything to gain it back...would stop at nothing to have it. She belonged to him, he relished and embraced this. Not even the Pharaoh of the world old would be able to stop him.  
  
"Isis, standing in the shadows will not keep me from senseing you," Malik replied sharply as he kept his back to his sister.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it," she whispered feeling the tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes, "but the Tauk was right. You have changed."  
  
"Indeed I have," he answered turning around to face his sister. "Now if you will excuse me, sister of mine, I have a mate to find."  
  
"You are going after her," Isis announced well aware of  _whom_  he was speaking of, "Be warned, Brother of mine, that she will not so willingly accept you as you are now."  
  
Malik smirked but didn't answer his sister.  _That is what you think_ , he thought sadistically. If only she knew he was going to do everything in his power to gain her...seduce the very soul of the woman he loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _'Feel me...need me...want me...'_  
  
Anzu bolted up from her bed panting for breath. For the past several days, it had always been the same dream...always the same seduction that caused the stirrings within her body and soul. She could still feel his lips and body pressed against her own and it took every inch of her willpower not to moan. She had wanted him more than anything and she would have given herself willingly over time and time again. Yet, something always stopped her. Malik had changed each time. He was more seductive...more sensual...even darker than he had been during Battle City.  
  
His tender caresses always heated up her skin and his eyes, an even deeper shade of lavender pierced through the barriers to the very core of her soul. She couldn't fight him nor the waves of heated passion that were sinking their talons into her skin. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone including the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
 _'...Belong to me...'_  
  
Anzu shuddered visibly as those simple words came back to haunt her. He meant to possess her and she was powerless to stop him. Not that she wanted to, mind you. She would allow it...give into her strongest desires. It didn't matter how much a part of her was disgusted with the idea. What had mattered was that she  **wanted**  him too.  
  
"Gah!" She groaned falling back against the pillow before turning her head to glance over at the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly seven and she should have been ready by now. Any minute Mai and Shizuka would be here to collect her for a night out. "I better get ready."  
  
With a sigh, she kicked off the blankets and jumped out of bed, readying herself for a nice hot shower before they came for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moving through the nighttime crowd of downtown Domino, Marik followed the scent he had become so familiar with since his own desires had awoken from their slumber. Just a few feet ahead of him was the one whom he had come all this way for: Anzu. She seemed obvious to him as she was engrossed in a colorful conversation with the two women at each side of her. Every now and then, he would hear her laughter drift his way and he had to halt himself in his steps just to control his need for her. However, this was becoming even far more impossible than imagined. The way she moved her hips enticing him even more than imaginable.   
  
A wicked grin tugged on the corners of a lush mouth. Oh the possibilites tonight would have in store for him. It made him truly excited and tonight nothing would stop him from laying claim to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment she entered the club Anzu couldn't shake the feeling that she was being observed. Even as her ocean blue eyes swept across the shadows of the room and unfamiliar sea of faces, she could find nothing out of the ordinary among the place. Perhaps she was just too jumpy or those dreams had become too much for her to handle. Whatever it was was not going to go away that easily. It was bent on laying its shadow heavily across the light that shone upon her soul.   
  
 _'...Wanting...  
  
...Needing...  
  
...Waiting...'_  
  
Anzu shuddered visibly as the words caressed the boundaries of her mind. She had never before felt such possession upon her. Truth be told, it was beginning to scare her. Maybe she should have stayed back home away from the crowds, but this was planned long before and she couldn't have backed out. It would not have been fair to either Mai or Shizuka. Both girls had been looking forward to some form of entertainment. Though for the life of her, she couldn't understand why either women needed any sort of form of 'entertainment' especially after all they went through in Battle City.  
  
Biting her lip, she glanced over at the other two in her group. Shizuka and Mai were lost in the rhythms of the loud music, swaying their bodies to each beat. They probably would not even notice if she removed herself for awhile. She just couldn't stand here any longer. The bar just across from where they were looked so much more inviting. With that decided, Anzu stepped back away from her friends and moved through the crowd of dancing bodies. A drink would relax and unwind her body.  
  
Halfway through the crowd, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against a solid frame, causing Anzu to stiffen and her ocean blue eyes to widen. There was something oh-so-familiar about this frame that caused the beating of her heart to quicken against her chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had become too familiar with it during Battle City even if she had been a mindless puppet then.   
  
"Is that anyway to greet your lover?" the voice whispered huskily in her ear sending sharp shivers racing down her spine. His arms loosened their hold upon her body as fingers splayed out tracing delicate lines across her exposed stomach. His head lowered as his lips placed gentle kisses along the base of her throat.  
  
Anzu swallowed back the moan that had threatened to slip past her lips. His touch was doing things to her...awakening parts of her that even Yami Yugi had never even done. Pieces of her soul reached out...crying...pleading for the release that was beginning to build so deep within her. She reached up her hand and threaded her fingers through the silken strands of platinum blond.   
  
Her touch caused him to purr in delight and he pressed his body even closer to hers, showing her how much he wanted her. Another moan, slightly audible, fell from Anzu's lips as she closed her eyes. Gods, how she wanted him here and now. He was becoming addicting to her that she couldn't get enough of the closeness their bodies have.  
  
"Not here," he groaned, pushing her gently away from him. "Somewhere else."  
  
Anzu's eyes opened as she turned around to find Marik standing before her. Through the haze of passion, something in her mind reminded her of the friends she had come with here. She couldn't very well leave them. Yet, the two girls seemed to not even have noticed her disappearance. They were occupied by the boys that were standing there with them, conversing in conversation she knew not about.  
  
"Come, lover," Marik whispered, tugging on her arm and leading her through the crowd of motioning bodies, towards the back entranceway. The alleyway, though dark and damp, was completely void of all life. Not a single soul had lingered here and he had no doubt any would.   
  
Anzu struggled to push herself past the the passionate haze that kept her locked in Marik's world. Try as she might, the powerful emotions he had breathed into her were too much to be ignored. The more he was close, the more she wanted him. He was like a drug...addicting..intoxicating. She  **wanted**  him and so much  **more**.  
  
She was pushed up against the wall as lips sought her heated flesh once more. She was drowning once more, sinking faster into the dark void he was placing her in.   
  
"You're  **mine** ," he growled nipping the base of her throat, "and no one and  **nothing**  is going to come between us!"  
  
Anzu opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she had to say was lost when she felt a sharp prick at her neck. Her eyes widened for a moment and then softened when the haze of passion washed once more over her. Surrendering to the lust she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu groaned as she shifted her body to the side. Her entire body ached like hell and she couldn't remember anything past the pain Malik had inflicted upon her throat. It had all been a blur from there, lost within the depths of passion he had stirred so easily in her. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten home and into bed.   
  
 _'Dammit'_ , she scrowled to herself as she struggled to sit up. How the hell he had managed to stir  **anything**  in her, she didn't know. For one thing, she didn't like it. It scared her but deep within she wanted more. She wanted more of whatever it was.  
  
Swinging her slender legs over the edge of the bed, Anzu rose from her bed but only to find herself reaching out...struggling to grasp anything in her path to keep herself from falling over to the ground. Her body was weakened for some reason. She was never like this after a night out with Mai and Shizuka. A headache yes but never too weak to walk. What had Malik done to her last night?  
  
Using the wall to guide her, Anzu made her way into the bathroom. Something was wrong, she knew it...sensed it...tasted it and Marlik had done it all to her, but why? What would he accomplish by this? Surely he had gotten over his hatred for Yami, right? Anzu wasn't sure. Last night had been too hazy to analyze anything.  
  
Sighing softly, she looked up into the mirror and took notice of the small stream of dry blood snaking along the base of her throat. Pushing back her hair, she found two tiny puntcure marks there.  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even asleep, he could feel her....hear the panic in her voice as he knew she had seen his mark upon her, but there was little he could do at this time. Instead he allowed Marik to reach out to her through the bond established. He could feel Marik caressing her mind with soothing and calming words. Something, he knew, his yami had never been capable of. However it had worked and Anzu had calmed down considerabling, listening to everything he said to her.   
  
When finally she was calm enough, Marik retreated once more to the far recesses of his mind and Malik fell once more into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As twilight fell over Domino City, Anzu tossed open the terrace doors of her apartment. Though small by apartment standards, she hardly cared. It was  **her**  place of refuge. The only place where she felt safe from the world outside and a place where she could contemplate life that continued all around her, but she contemplated more upon the Spirit of the Millennuim Puzzle than anything.  
  
Ever since their return from Battle City, she had noticed a sudden change in the ancient pharaoh. He had become solemn and withdrawn from the world. It seemed he had given up all hope of learning who he had once been and the walls around him began to form. She had  **tried**  numerous times to coax him from his melancholy but it had done little to work. He had looked upon her as an enemy and even more with distrust.   
  
Since then, Anzu avoided the Spirit going out of her way to leave even before he appeared. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she had forced herself to do it. Things had long changed since then. Of course, she still continued to be apart of everyone's lives even Kaiba, whom had grudgedly let her in, and they in hers. But she was missing something in her own. She needed something far more than any of them could have given her.  
  
At one point in time, she had thought she had found it in the mysterious Namu. The Egyptian was beautiful with his platinum blond hair and rare lavender eyes. Often when she found herself gazing into those depths, she could feel the shivers racing down her spine as they pierced to the very heart of her soul. It was as if he knew everything about her and she knew him.   
  
It was far too late for her heart for it had fallen in love. It had come unexpected and the worse time possible as Battle City drew closer and closer. Even worse she had loved the enemy. It had not mattered he had brought her underneath his control with the Millennuim Rod. She would have done anything for him. Well, except for betraying Yugi and Yami. She was still loyal to them and she remained loyal through the end.  
  
Stepping back away from the terrace, Anzu sighed. Things had changed even more now that Malik was here in the city and he had changed more than anything. He was darker now. He had no need for the Rod at all as he had been able to draw her into whatever web possible he had created. Now she was trapped like the spider waiting for the fly to appear. There was little or no telling what he would or what he wanted from her. She could only imagine.  
  
Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and thoughts of Malik all together. It was not worth the time nor effort to figure it all out at the moment. She needed to relax and unwind and what better way than to make herself some green tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Anzu vanished into the kitchen, smokey white mist began to appear over the railings of the terrace and poured itself down into the room, lingering slowly into the warmth of the sanctuary created for herself. Once fully inside the room itself, the mist rose upward building itself into that of a man before fading slowly to reveal the form of Malik.  
  
His eyes closed he could sense her presence still within the place and his hearing made out her humming softly in the direction of the kitchen. He thought for a moment of hunting her down and taking her again, right there. The idea itself, tempting as it was, was not something he wanted at this time. He had no desire to send his potiental mate screaming out the door. No he wanted her to come willingly and he would  **have**  willing.  
  
When he heard her returning, he opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. There she stood with her mouth agape and the hot cup of green tea tumbling from her fingertips, clanking to the wooden floors noisily.  
  
"Malik," she breathed taking a step backwards to the wall behind. Her heart pounded wildly against her breast., "what have you come for?"  
  
"You," came the soft reply. "Always you, my beloved one."  
  
 _'You...always you, my beloved one...'_  
  
Words so haunting when spoken that they wrapped around her body softly, caressing the edges of her awakened soul. She had never expected anything like this to have such a huge impact on her but they did. For the oddest reason unknown to her, they gave comfort when she should have ran from the room in fear.   
  
A part of her wanted to believe every inch of his words but the other part warned her of his changes...his differences in appearances. She could not be deceived nor could she dare give herself into temptation. Still that part of her that had always wanted him remained defiant in the situation. This was her first chance, no matter the situation given, to finally be happy.   
  
 _'It should not matter'_ , the part that contained her heart whispered,  _what has brought these changes. If you love him, you should love what he has become.'_  
  
Was all that true? Was she to love him as he had come? Her heart had spoken on the matter and her soul...well, her soul was willing to give up everything for the demon in disguise of flesh and blood.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, pushing back all further thoughts from her mind and keeping a safe distance between them. She was not ready for whatever he had in mind, not that her body was paying any mind to her wishes at the moment. It was betraying her, the traitor.  
  
Marik's dark lavender eyes deepened an even darker shade nearly becoming violet to rival the color of Mai's own eye color. Anzu swallowed hard and took a step back. She could  _feel_  him in her mind, whispering...caressing the outer edges of her mind. She knew the answer even if he had not spoken them. He  **wanted**  her!   
  
Marik took a step forward. Couldn't she see, rather  _feel_ , the bond established between them? It had only taken him just a rather small amount of her blood the previous night to forge the link. However, not exactly the way he had wanted it to be. He was now the Thrall to her Regnant. She had power over him whether she knew it or not. His dreams had been of her and now he had come to lay claim to the very one whom owned his heart and soul.  
  
Of course this no typical vampire blood bond. She was still mortal. A problem, he could readily fix but she had to be willing to allow it. He refused to take her against her will. He had no desire for her to hate him their entire eternity together. No, he wanted all of her. Only then could he truly establish the blood bond between them. A bond unlike all others. A bond considered by his own kind to be that of "true love eternally" or more of a marriage between them. Established it was nearly impossible to break. Not even the Pharaoh himself and his power could destroy. She would be  **his**  forever. A thought that made Marik and his hikari all the more happy with.  
  
"Anzu."  
  
Her name was but a mere whisper, pressed behind it she could hear the yearning he had for her that she shivered visibly, wrapping her arms around herself. She wasn't sure what to say or even do. The tea and broken glass still laid spread out upon the wooden floor. She had no desire at the moment to think of it. She couldn't even clear her mind with him in the same room as she. For the moment, she considered making him leave but such thoughts were quickly swept away. She couldn't bear if he did leave her right now. There was no denying it now. She knew she loved him.   
  
The realization of the feeling caused her to gasp and her azure eyes to snap towards his tall form. He was beautiful as he had been when she had first saw him masquerading as 'Namu'. His platinum blond hair shone like silver in the moonlight that now bathed his form. Gods, he was sexy.   
  
"Malik," she whispered softly drawing his attention once more towards her, "I need time to think this over. I...I can't decide on this so suddenly."  
  
She couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. She had not even known what the hell he was yet and here she was asking for time! Anzu groaned inwardly at her own stupidity of her words. She should have considered her words...thought them over beforehand....asked questions, but all those rational thoughts went out the window the moment he stepped into her apartment.   
  
 _'She needs time'_ , Malik's voice echoed her earlier words with complete defeat. He should have known he had come with his hopes set too high for him.  
  
 _"Then it is time we give her"_ , Marik answered, assuring his hikari that they would have what they wanted but patience had to be set between them.  
  
He turned back towards the terrace from which he had come but not before turning back around to glance at the young woman.   
  
"I will be back soon, Anzu," he promised and with that he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had given her what she had asked for--space and time. She had not seen nor heard from him since that night he had came to her. She could still picture him in her mind. The look upon his face had still been etched in the confinds of her mind. He looked so lost and forlorn by her words but she knew he was willing to give her what she had asked for. Though she was sure it was not willing.  
  
Shaking her head, Anzu sighed softly. His visit still puzzled her. She couldn't imagine why he wanted her. Certainly he had long given up his desire to become pharaoh, right? He had made no attempts to control her during their short duration together nor had he made his appearance known to the others. Surely this was a sign that he had come for her. So why was there still that lingering feeling doubt clouding her mind? She couldn't imagine his interest her. She was not beautiful like Mai and Shizuka. She couldn't comprehend the sudden interest he had in her. Did he even pay her mind during Battle City?  
  
Anzu couldn't quite remember. Everything from that time was still fuzzy. There were times when she had pieces of images flash briefly before her eyes. Always she was ashamed to remember. She didn't want to think of the betrayal she had done to Yami and Yugi even if it was not her fault. Perhaps it was why she remained so distant from her childhood friend. She was so afraid that--should the situation once more arise--she would be used once more to the advantage. She couldn't handle that. One betrayal was enough for her.  
  
Maybe it was time for her to leave this place. They no longer needed her now. Yami and Yugi were in full control and the others...well, even things changed there. Once more they could do without her. She was sure they would do splendid. She would only be in the way once more.  
  
 _'Like I was in Battle City,"_  she thought mournfully.  
  
"Marik," she whispered his name lifting her azure eyes upward to the waning nighttime sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _....Marik...._  
  
He could hear her but there was nothing he could do at this point. The sun was slowly starting to rise from the east and it would only be a matter of time before it would rise fully in the sky. Things would have wait til the evening. Yet, he couldn't imagine why she would call upon him now. He had given her what she asked.  
  
 _"Perhaps she has come to a decision,"_  his darker side mused.  
  
Malik perked up at this. Could it be true? Had she given it some thought? Malik wanted nothing more to believe the idea of sharing this immortal life with her, but something tugged at his heart.   
  
 _'What if she has decided not to be with us?'_  Malik asked. He had been mualling over such thoughts lately. The week had been torturous away from her and thoughts like these often sprang from his wary mind, causing him nothing more than doubt. He knew Anzu  **loved**  the Pharaoh. She has proven that so many times in the past. He wanted that kind of love from her. He would do anything to have it.  
  
 _"Then we will change her mind, Hikari,"_  Marik answered.  
  
Malik pondered his darker side's words. Could they do that? Could they really change her mind? Even Malik wasn't sure. He supposed he would have to wait and see...leaving everything to the hands of Fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For Anzu, time to seemed to slow to a crawl for her. It had been only an hour since she called out to him but now it seemed like a lifetime had passed before her very eyes. She wasn't even sure if she was doing the right thing anymore. After all, she was taking a bigger step with her life...handing over her soul to the very one whom nearly killed her so long ago. Still she found herself undeniably attracted to him. Even during Battle City she had wanted him but that had not been the time nor the place for such a thing. He was trying to kill her friends at the time and to be with him was impossible of a task.  
  
 _Why now? Why want me now?_ , Anzu wondered. She couldn't really imagine why he had found her remotely attractive. Mai and Shizuka were far more beautiful than even she. But it was not to  **them**  whom he was offering a chance of a lifetime of love. He was giving it to  **her**.  
  
Anzu understood now. He was her future. The very existence of her soul. She couldn't turn him down. She wanted to be with him here and now. It didn't matter that they would have many lifetimes--centuries to be exact--of togetherness. All that mattered was wanting him.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she had not even taken notice of the figure that now loomed at her side waiting for her to acknowledge him. However there had been now and Marik was growing concerned all together.  
  
"Anzu?" He spoke up lifting a hand to gently brush her cheek lovingly.  
  
Anzu shook her head clearing her mind and tried focusing her mind once more upon the present. "Huh?" She blinked. "Malik?"  
  
"You called to us," he whispered huskily moving closer against her. His hand had moved itself from caressing her face to threading itself through dark silken strands of chocolate brown. He watched in fascination as her eyes closed and her head pressed itself further into his hand. This was the encouragement he needed to know that she belonged to him. It was unspoken for the moment but he knew....he had always known.   
  
"Yes," came the whispered reply but the word came out more of a moan than anything. His very touch had awakened her senses and she wanted more of him here and now, but this was not to the time to think of this. No, she had to talk to him...to finish her consideration of his proposal.   
  
Malik growled at her response, feeling his own body needing hers. With his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist and drew her closer against his. Every inch of her body was intoxicating that he was becoming painfully aware of it as he strained himself for control. Gods, he wanted her but he knew he would have to wait...wait for her decision.  
  
"We need to talk," she finally stated opening her passion glazed blue eyes to gaze up at him. She was disappointed when she felt him move away from her. The loss of his body next to hers made the emptiness she had felt for so long return much stronger than before. Unconsciously, she reached for him, pulling his body back to hers and rested her temple against the crook of her arm. "I want to know what you expect of me, Malik. I want to know what I am going to be getting into before I decide."  
  
It was fair enough, he decided keeping the closeness of her body with his. He too had felt the loss when he had withdrawn from her but he had been entirely surprised when she had drawn him back, seeking comfort within him. It had been something he had not expected from her and this had become something far more to him.   
  
"My mate, Anzu," he answered with all honesty in his tone, "I want you as my mate. I want to spend my entire existence with you at my side. I don't want to see another night without you. I have loved since I had first laid eyes upon you all those years ago. I would have given up everything even my own need for power to have kept you but I knew you had eyes only for the pharaoh. I had no choice but to let you go. Now here I stand before you changed from the mortal realm wanting a chance to claim you as my own."  
  
Anzu lifted her head then to gaze into those lavender eyes searching them for signs of deceit within but she found nothing. Nothing expect the pure bliss of unbridled love for her. Something she had never seen in the eyes of either Yugi nor Yami.   
  
"I want to be with you too, Malik," she said breaking through the silence that had hung over them momentarily. "I want to be with you too."  
  
Malik's lavender eyes widened. All the fears and thoughts quickly vanished as he lowered his head, placing warm, wet kisses along the column of her throat. For a moment he hovered over the scars from where he had first taken his taste of her. Heavenly, she had tasted. He would have changed her that night had he lost all control. He had tightened the reigns around Marik before he had even the chance to consider it.   
  
"I'm ready," she said as if reading his mind, "I'm ready for you to make me yours completely."  
  
Malik scooped her up into his arms, gazing into those beautiful eyes of hers. He wanted to be lost in them forever and now he had his chance....a chance worth the lifetimes that would come for him. His one simple wish had been granted in the form of the woman he had loved and would love for the rest of his life.   
  
Moving through the tiny apartment, neither of them said a word. Neither had to. It was the unspoken promise of a new life that filled them with the idea to continue on. A life, Anzu was all too aware of, that would not always be easy but she was willing to do it. Willing to give up this life to be in his.   
  
She had not even been aware that they had entered the bedroom until she found herself being lowered down onto the satin coverlet. It would be here, she realized with such an urgency, which her mortality would be erased. Though the thought alarmed her greatly, she felt it slip away when Malik's body covered her own, sinking it down further into the bed. Warm wet kisses trailing over her face and down her throat.  
  
"Aishiteru, my only love," he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Malik-anata."  
  
That last mortal words spoken from her lips before he had claimed her entirely as his very own, draining her body of his life's blood and giving her his in exchange. A new life forged and a new beginning sought for the two lovers that continued til the wee hours of the morning light.

* * *

  
**The End**


End file.
